Mother Knows Best
by secretkp831
Summary: Jinx told Wally not to get there daughter a pet. Then again he could never tell his daughter no. Flinx.


**Mother Knows Best**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans or its characters**

"Wally I told you not to get her a pet."

"Come on Jinx, every kid needs a pet."

"Fine than, do what you want. You'll have to deal with the consequences."

"What consequences it just a…" Wally's sentence was cut out by the ecstatic scream of his young daughter. He suddenly found his leg being hugged and couldn't help but smile." No, problem Lily", he said while ruffling her pale red hair, "just make sure you show mommy up by taking good care of it. It's just a goldfish".

"Daddy how hard can it be?" She asked he headed in the direction she had just come from. "Well you're going to have to feed it, but make sure you don't over feed it, and you will have to change its water once a week and…

"Mommy you worry too much." At her father's chuckle as he walked back in the room fishbowl in his hand she felt confident that she could take care of her new pet.

"Now there's only one thing left to do", Wally said his smile widening at his daughter's confusion "You have to name it Lil." Placing the bowl in her hand the six year old stared at the fish for a few seconds before looking up. At her cheshire smile that could only come from her mother she looked up almost innocently at her dad and said "Let's name him Fish Flash." At that Jinx began to laugh before guiding her daughter to her room to sit the Fish Flash on her dresser leaving Wally with a slight frown on his face.

It was times like these where Wally was happy he and Lily got home before Jinx, as he hugged a crying Lily while staring at Fish Flash floating at the top of his bowl. It must have been a sick or old or something that was the only way he explain it dying just a day after purchase.

"Mommy will never let me get another fish. She was right I can't take care of a pet." Lily cried into her dad's chest, her voice muffled.

"Don't say that Lil it must have been sick before we got it, so we're going to rush to the store and replace Fish Flash so your mom won't even know what happened. Does that sound good? Still sniffling Lily nodded her head while running her hand across her face.

"Thanks dad."

"Anything for you ."

"I'm telling you Dick the world is conspiring against us." A frustrated Wally decided that the best way to go was to get advice. He wasn't sure if Dick was the best person to ask but he was going to try any way. Two weeks and ten different trips to the pet store later Wally was ready to pull his hair out. The stupid fishes kept dying. Numerous accidents kept happening, like when Lily was pouring the fish food in the bowl and the top fell off letting the entire content of the container into the bowl. There was also the time fish bowl inexplicably exploded, and sometimes there was no clear reason for the fishes dying. He almost believed that Jinx was somehow sabotaging Lily's effort, but he knew she wouldn't do that. He also wasn't sure how much longer Lily could go own. With every goldfish that died she seemed to be getting less and less hopeful of ever raising a pet. It was a gold fish for goodness sake the easiest thing to take care and they were spectacularly failing at it. Taking care of the entire world was proving easier than this. The only good part of all this was that Jinx hadn't found out about his and Lily's inability to keep a simple fish alive. She would never let him live this down if the truth came to life.

"I don't know what to tell you Wally, Mari never went through anything like this, and Kori wanted a pet around the house as much as Mari. You could always try a pet that isn't so vulnerable, I mean we've had our dog for years. "Dick sounded perplex about the situation also.

"I couldn't even get Jinx to agree with me about a fish how do I convince her of anything else? She has a serious aversion to pets; I don't know what it is."

"That's it Wally, the freak accidents, why Jinx was set on not getting anything. It's her and Jinx's powers. They're bad luck and I remember you mentioning last time that Lily isn't in control of her powers. All of her focus on the fish must be making them react." His voice held the same excitement it did every time he made a discovery

Stunned, Wally went through his mind putting together the facts." Well how to do I explain to Lily that she's the one killing her pets? She would be crushed."

"I think you're going to have to fess up to Jinx."

"Yeah I think you're right."

"So I'll see you at my surprise party next week?" There was a pause and Wally could practically see the smug smile Dick had on his face.

" You do this every year Dick, can't you just let yourself be surprised for once."

"No can do."

Wally didn't even bother saying bye before hanging up the phone. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to his bedroom. Jinx was already lying in bed as he went to slide in next to her."Have a nice talk with Dick" she asked letting him know she wasn't asleep.

"Yes, and Kori said hello."

"How sweet I'll have to give her a call tomorrow."

"Yeah but, I have something to confess", he started nervously.

"You mean the fact that you're probably on the tenth Fish Flash?"

Shocked Wally sat up to look at her. His voice held an accusatory tone." You knew? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I told you not to get her a pet, and you did so anyway. I wasn't saying no to be mean, I knew this would happen. I went through five different dogs in a month when I was about Lily's age. It didn't take me long to realize that their bad luck was coming from me."

Of all the times he ignored what Jinx said, this time defiantly took the cake. "Well how do we tell Lily?" Feeling the bed shift as Jinx finally at up looking at him, her eyes glowing, a frown set on her face.

"Don't you mean how are _**you**_ going to tell her, I told you the first night you had to deal with the consequences.

"I know, but I wouldn't know where to begin, but you understand. You can sympathize with her." Jinx's frown grew deeper, but her eyes stopped glowing. Wally inwardly danced when he realized he wouldn't have to break the news" Fine", she huffed "but next time listen to me." "Will do." He said cheerfully leaning down to kiss her. He became disappointed when she pulled away so soon. She slipped out of bed pulling her robe on. "I'm going to go before I can change my mind." She explained quickly before she walked out of the room

Gently pushing the door open Jinx walked into Lily's room turning on her bedside lamp. Lily sat up when Jinx sat on the bed and was quickly in her lap. Her face tear stained, and voice wobbly." It's me isn't it?" She asked." It's because I'm bad luck and I don't know how to control my powers yet." Jinx put her arms around. "Oh Lily I hate that it has to be this way, but I want you to know it's not really your fault. You're not doing any of this on purpose it's just how you were born." Jinx felt her heart break a little for her daughter. She had been through this before and would be there for Lily instead of abandoning her the way Jinx's own mother had done to her all those years ago.

"It's not fair. I just want a pet like everyone else."

"And you'll get one as soon as you can control your powers. If you want I can't start teaching you everyday instead of just on the weekend." Lily nodded and smiled as Jinx kissed her forehead." You're such a brave girl Lily, and I know everything will work itself out so don't give up." Giving her daughter one more squeeze she let Lily crawl back into bed and under the cover. A breeze entered the room and suddenly each girl had a rose in their hand. Lily laughed before looking over to her dad. "Thanks Daddy." She said quietly as her eyes began to close.

" Anything for you Lily, love you" He replied before taking kissing her cheek and grabbing his wife's hand and quietly leaving the room.

"Had a doctor's appointment earlier today," Jinx said on the walk back to their room.

"Oh yeah what did he say?"

"That the baby may be a few weeks early since it's growing so fast."

"Think we'll have another speedster in the family?"

"Oh, most definitely."

**AN: My first try at writing anything that isn't school or play related. Hope I didn't disappoint.**


End file.
